


The Body Electric

by h-uxed (disappearingcheshire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 4k of filth tbh, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, First Time, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Size Kink, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappearingcheshire/pseuds/h-uxed
Summary: Leaning close, his breath hot and his eyes devouring, the Knight purrs, “When I’m done with you, General,” He promises, his voice velvet soft, “You will never again question that you are mine.”Kylo takes the General’s virginity.





	The Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> So forever ago, [gaylo-ben](http://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/) did this great [comic](http://h-uxed.tumblr.com/post/163028249660/gaylo-ben-the-general-tried-to-lie-but-kylo-knew) for kyluxpositivityweek and was cool enough to give me the okay to write something for it. WELL IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE THEN BUT AT LAST I'VE FINALLY FINISHED
> 
> This was a total treat to write and I had a lot of fun using art as a motivator/inspo. Big shout out to gaylo-ben for allowing me to do so. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (fair warning: I'm definitely not one of those people who fanon Hux with a flat butt xp)

The General’s mouth is generous where his words are not. Kylo greets this discovery with hot, hungry kisses, bruising soft lips with his own, and presses his tongue between their seam. Before him, Hux exhales shakily, opening to his advance, and kisses back. The surrender of it goes straight to Kylo’s groin, making him ache and crowd the redhead further into the room. His head is light with want, filling him with a sense of anticipation. Sucking on his lower lip, he teethes at the tender flesh, reddening it into obscenity.

For the first time in a long time, the Knight hungers.

He can feel it in his bones, in the taste of Hux’s skin and the drumbeat of his own pulse. Months of tension unravel at their feet, rushing out in a shared breath and clutching hands. Caging the redhead’s face, Kylo keeps him in place, ravaging the softness of his mouth. A sound escapes Hux when the Knight grabs his ass, the round shape of it filling Kylo’s palms. Groaning, he squeezes, liquid heat scalding his nerves at the promise hidden beneath a uniform.

Beyond them, the stars stretch out through the viewport, their glow the only source of illumination. Dissatisfied, Kylo remedies the problem with a murmured command to the lights, drinking in the newly revealed sight of the General flushed before him. His pupils are blown, his lips parted around a shallow breath. He tries to steal back the air Kylo has taken from him but fails when the Knight leans in again, dragging their bodies together. Hux shudders, leaning forward and hisses when a gloved hand fists in his hair.

Kylo wants to _devour_ him.

Instead, he sates himself by biting into the vulnerable line of Hux’s throat, marking it with purple-red bruises. The skin there is delicate, salt-sweet on his tongue, and the pulse beneath it frantic. Digging his teeth in, Kylo bears down on the other, blanketing him with his greater mass. He groans encouragement when Hux clutches at his shoulders, searching for an anchor, and herds the redhead deeper into his chambers.

The need to have him is all-consuming, and for once Kylo has no plans for self-denial. With a controlling grip in his hair and a possessive one on his ass, the Knight rocks their hips, pleased to feel the evidence of the other’s desire. His own cock is straining in his pants, pressing heavily to the fabric. He grinds lewdly against the General, letting him feel the strength of his intent until they’re both breathless.

“Let me fuck you.”

It’s a command disguised as a request, laid into the warm flesh of Hux’s neck. The General tenses, anxiety bursting through his edges. It’s followed by a swift cacophony of other emotions, their onslaught ringing loudly in Kylo’s ears.

Trepidation. Want. _Doubtthrillpanic._

Stilling, Kylo draws back, staring down at the other’s upturned face.

He’s never given much thought to Hux’s sexual experience before, but perhaps he should have.

Swiping a thumb over his lower lip, Kylo watches the flesh darken, pouty and wet. A new heat is beginning to buzz in his veins, a dark thrill shivering in his groin.

“Is this your first time, General?”

Startled, Hux goes rigid, the color heightening in his face. Stubbornly, he sets his shoulders, trying to gather his scattered control.

“No.”

The buzz becomes a roar, savage and greedy. Nostrils flaring, Kylo tightens his hold on the other’s chin, something untamed shaking to life within him, “You’re a terrible liar.” 

Hux’s discomfort is palpable, red humiliation bleeding into his face. He wears tension like a finely honed suit, his eyes daring rejection, “And if it is?” He wets his lower lip, choosing his words carefully, “Is that a problem?”

Leaning close, his breath hot and his eyes devouring, the Knight purrs, “When I’m done with you, General,” He promises, his voice velvet soft, “You will never again question that you are mine.”

Hux sucks in a breath and standing so near, Kylo can feel the fine tremor that runs through him. Chasing it with his palm, he uses his new grip to usher them backward. They move in tandem, a push-pull dance that never brings them more than a hairsbreadth apart. Deeper into the room, pass the sitting area and sparse furniture, Kylo’s bed is pushed against the wall, beckoning them forward with mussed sheets and a sturdy headboard.

Already, the Knight can feel Hux retreating into himself, inhibition setting in like a stain. The General is by far a cerebral man, divorced from the concept of instinct over logic. He denies emotion for reason and strives for control in analytic living. Luckily, Kylo has no such qualms. Unwilling to be denied, he begins to undress, his hands working deftly between their bodies. It has the desired effect, distracting the other long enough to return him to the present. Kylo stings his mouth with a kiss, teething at plush flesh. 

“You’re thinking too much.”

Hux scoffs, the sound fluttering against his lips. Smirking, Kylo steps back, forcing eye contact, and unfastens his tunic. Although the attire is made of complicated parts, familiarity makes it easy to strip, baring him piece by piece. Vanity fills him at the way Hux stares, his eyes flickering over the exposed plain of his chest. He finishes undressing beneath the other’s scrutiny, unabashed in the hard-won sculpt of his body.

Standing in nothing more than his briefs, the Knight lets the moment lengthen. At his sides, Hux’s hands are flexed into nervous fists, his lips parted in appreciation. Each glance burns like a brand, settling on his skin with the weight of a touch. Reaching forward, Kylo takes hold of Hux’s wrist, pulling his palm up.

Hux shudders as he slides the leather from his skin, baring his hand. The first touch is electric, Hux’s pulse frantic as Kylo draws him in by the wrist. His cock throbs at the way he can reach all the way around the bone, trapping the other with a large hand. Beneath his fingers, Hux’s skin is downy soft, hot with the blood thumping through his veins. Without breaking eye contact, Kylo flattens his palm to his chest, savoring the contact. Hux exhales a soft breath as his fingers settle on warm muscle. The General’s nails are neat and short, his fingertips surprisingly calloused. He grazes Kylo’s sternum lightly, emboldened with each touch. When Kylo releases him, he steps closer, brushing the backs of his knuckles across the swell of a bicep.

It makes Kylo ache, his cock heavy between his legs. He anchors himself with a hand to the back of the redhead’s neck, a firm grip to hold him in place and drag him near. They continue like that, feather-light touches and heavy breath, until the next sign merges into another kiss, slow and demanding. Dragging his thumb over the skin of Hux’s throat, Kylo juts his hips forward, encouraging curious hands to go lower. He can’t help but groan when the General complies, tentatively cupping the shape of him through his briefs. The nervous energy filling Hux is inescapable, buzzing between them. It hums in Kylo’s senses, pins and needles that ebb and flow, softening beneath the heady build of arousal. There’s a thrill to be found in Hux’s anxiety, a dark pleasure in knowing he himself is the cause. It’s not often he penetrates the redhead’s defenses - the power of doing so now is enchanting. With a firm grip, Kylo helps Hux bare him, sliding the band of his briefs below his balls.

Already well endowed, he groans at how big he looks in the other’s hand, his cock thick and hard against finely boned fingers. They barely contain him, teasing with their tension as Hux gives an experimental stroke. Leaning back, Kylo allows the other to explore, his touches skimming over his shaft and pressing against damp skin. It’s almost too much, a tease he doesn’t have the patience for.

Fascinated by Hux’s expression - focused and flushed, apprehensive yet eager - the Knight lets him touch for another long minute, stomach clenching in pleasure. When he finally gathers enough of his wits, he takes a quelling step back, blood rushing and skin hot. Thumbing at the swell of his lower lip, Kylo murmurs, “Get on the bed.”

Blue eyes narrow, a unstoppable defiance betrayed by the blown state of Hux’s pupils and the blush fanned across the tops of his cheeks. After a charged moment, he obeys. Only then does Kylo retreat to the refresher.

He’s grateful for the momentary reprieve. It allows him to reign in the frantic edge of his arousal, putting him once more in control. Later, there will be plenty of time to let go. For now, he strips off his briefs and roots around for the delicate bottle of vrassa oil he’ll need to open Hux up. The slick is a variant of its more medicinal twin, an indulgence he keeps on hand, bought from an illegal brothel on the Rim. Just seeing the thick amber is enough to make his gut twist with anticipation, a visceral response to what he knows is to come.

When he returns, Hux is perched at the foot of the bed, stripped down to his trousers and undershirt. His arms are crossed defensively, his braces dangling loosely around his hips. The vulnerability of it is like a punch, his first real glimpse at the man beneath a uniform. On the dresser, the General’s jacket and shirt have been folded neatly, piled carefully atop his boots. A frisson of amusement filters through Kylo.

It only increases with Hux’s surprise at his nudity, the redness in his face bleeding down across his collarbones and up into his hairline. It’s lovely to see, as is the way Hux looks everywhere but below his waist when he approaches.

Unabashed, Kylo comes to a stop just before him, teeth bared in a grin. Standing there puts Hux eye level with his groin, making it impossible to ignore. Hux scowls at his cheek, but his shoulders lose some of their tension at the familiar dynamic as if Kylo’s taunt is a relief - something he knows how to handle in a sea of firsts.

Pleased, the Knight crowds close, watching the fringe of Hux’s lashes, his gaze hooded and warm, drawn to naked skin. Without prompting, a coy hand finds his thigh, skimming the surface of muscle. Instinct tells him not to rush the other, to let him ease into exploration, but the fever in his veins makes it difficult. Another part of him knows better than to let the other think too much. Rumbling a sigh, Kylo braces a knee to the mattress, trapping Hux in the vee of his legs, his cock stiff and insistent, so close to the other’s face he can feel the heat of Hux’s flush. The sharp hitch of breath is a reward, as is the haze of desire on Hux’s expression as he curls his palm around the Knight.

In return, Kylo sinks his fingers into soft hair, cupping the back of Hux’s head to guide him forward. His pulse skips when the other complies, lips parting to welcome him in. It’s tentative at first, a wet press to taste and feel. Kylo hisses, tightening his grip. With a determined hum, Hux relaxes his jaw, refusing to back down. His fist creates loose pressure, pumping lightly around his shaft.

He thrills at the other’s inexperience, at being the one to sully him. Hux has the blood of millions on his hands, has commanded the erasure of an entire star system and fought tooth and nail to the pinnacle of his rank, but in this - in intimacy and sex, he’s untried. Watching him struggle to fit Kylo into his mouth, lips slack and red, is a high that’s nearly religious.

The same smart mouth that’s always so quick to taunt him goes pliant now, wet and hot around his cock. With a groan, Kylo pushes deeper, forcing Hux’s jaw to strain. Like this, it’s easy to imagine the defiant youth Hux must have been, and the pleasure to be had in putting him in his place. He loses himself to the fantasy of it - of taking that insolent mouth, so prone to back talk and subtle derision, and fucking his throat until it’s too raw for protest. He laments sometimes not having known Hux during his cadet years, on having missed out on the chance to have shaped him to his will.

This, though. This is better.

The man Hux has become is not one to yield. Every inch Kylo gets from him is hard-won, every soft choke and flutter of tongue rightly earned.

Encouraging the sloppy rhythm, he’s charmed by the almost studious nature of it - the way Hux tests which gestures make him groan and which get him tugging on a handful of hair. He holds him steady, beset with pleasure. Only when he’s sure that Hux is sore, that he’ll be haunted by the phantom weight on his tongue, does Kylo pull back. With time, Hux will learn to take him entirely, will learn to relax his throat and let Kylo fuck his face. For now, it’s enough to push his thumb between swollen lips, admiring the shine of spit on Hux’s chin. The faint, teasing suck he receives is enough to draw Kylo downwards, replacing his thumb with his mouth. 

In no time he has the other free of his shirt, stripping him between harsh bites and teasing licks. They move to the top of the bed, Hux herded beneath Kylo’s larger frame, his pants jerked open and off. With so much direct contact, it’s impossible to escape, making Hux shudder, maddeningly sensitive. It drives Kylo to distraction, dragging his knuckles over slender sides and tender flesh.

Breaking from the kiss, he settles on his haunches, breathing hard. Hux’s briefs are a slash of blue that Kylo is quick to remove, leaving them both bare in a few swift motions. It’s better than he could have imagined.

Sprawled under him, Hux is a delicacy of flesh waiting to be consumed. Kylo drinks him in. It’s clear the other is uncomfortable with the focus, waiting for the derision that’s so often made up his life. He’s already defiant, his hands fisting at his sides, but Kylo looks his fill, achingly hard. Tight muscles and long lines come together in a flat stomach and trim waist, his veins a highway of blues and greens beneath translucent skin. His legs are shapely and toned, smooth beneath Kylo’s palms.

With a rough sound, the Knight lunges forward, blanketing them together. Hux moans, arching in surprise when teeth find his throat. Purring, Kylo pulls bruises to the surface, his hands roving the other’s body without shame. In return, Hux sighs and writhes, touching over his shoulders and back. Nipping him when fingers tug his hair, Kylo settles into the cradle of warm thighs, his hips rolling lazily.

Hux’s nipples are small and pert, blushing a deep pink when he licks over them, drawing one into his mouth. He smirks at the gasp he gets, Hux’s whole body tensing with pleasure. It only increases with the introduction of teeth, scraped lightly between the drag of his tongue.

That no one has ever done this for the General seem a crime, but one he’s selfishly grateful for. He continues lower, savoring each bitten off sound and shiver.

Hux is not an eager teenager, nor does he have the refractory period of one, but he’s sensitive and touch-starved and Kylo doesn’t plan on rushing. They have a long night ahead of them, so he pushes Hux’s legs open, swallowing down his pretty cock without qualm. The response is explosive, a litany of groans shocked from the other’s chest. He holds him down, watching through his lashes as the redhead falls apart, head tipped back and stomach clenched.

Bobbing over Hux’s lap, his free hand searches for the bottle of oil, dropped on the bed but not forgotten. In his hair, Hux’s hands are frantic, clinging to him as he trembles. His hips buck, desperate for more, and Kylo tongues over stiff flesh, sucking him deep. With his thighs clutched to the Knight’s face and his body arched, it’s the most undone Kylo has ever seen the General, his expression slack with pleasure. Humming, the Knight lets him ride his mouth, fumbling with the stopper of the newly palmed lube. It spills over his fingers, sleek and heavy, coating them enough to rub wetly at Hux’s entrance. His own dick throbs at the promise of friction, tight and hot beneath his touch. He strokes without penetrating, a tease of pressure that crests Hux into orgasm.

Afterward, with Hux dazed and breathless, Kylo bites a mark above his hip, branding him with another claim. He can feel the other’s embarrassment at coming so quickly, but it's muted beneath the afterglow, settling in like a fog. Chuckling, Kylo crowds close, taking his mouth in another kiss. He’s still painfully hard, his cock throbbing where it drags wet lines over Hux’s thigh, but he ignores it.

In the languor, manhandling Hux is easy. His limbs are loose, going where Kylo directs until they’re propped against the headboard, the General laid belly-down on his lap. If he thought the view from the front was enticing, it’s nothing compared to now. Sleek muscles and slender shoulders, the long, elegant line of aback. There are dimples on either side of the General’s spine and sweat-darkened hair curled tenderly at the base of his skull.

Groaning, Kylo palms the swell of his ass.

Round and perky, it’s surprisingly thick. He squeezes, testing the give, and pushes his cock against Hux’s stomach. It seems impossible, the way the other is shaped to please, his narrow waist sloping out into soft hips. Everything about him begs for touch and Kylo is unable to stop his hands from following each curve and tuck. He throbs, light-headed with want.

Kylo is a large man, a trait that’s often as bothersome as it is enjoyable - he knows better than most how the hassle of prep can dampen the moment, allowing reality to intrude. Tonight, though, he plans to enjoy himself and looks forward to the pleasure of opening Hux up - of working his body into pliant, trembling acceptance.

He starts simple. Spreading Hux’s thighs, he drags slick fingertips along the valley of his ass, ghosting over his entrance. Hux tenses, bracing himself for the intrusion, but Kylo merely strokes, letting him acclimate. Soon enough, he’s relaxing, yielding to the touch until his body responds, welcoming each press. When Kylo finally eases a finger in, it shocks a moan from both of them.

The oil is warm between their bodies, slicking tight muscle and dripping down his wrist. Each thrust is smooth, forcing the Knight to grit his teeth. He aches for relief, his body a live-wire of tension.

Rumbling low in his chest, Kylo slips in a second finger, pushing them deep and spreading them wide.

Hux is sensitive inside and out, his body yielding beautifully to the stretch, “ _Look_ at you.” Kylo breathes, watching his fingers pump in and out. A third finger startles a moan from Hux, who squirms on his lap and hitches back into the burn. His knees dig into the mattress, his hips rocking as the Knight rubs at his prostate. Hissing, Kylo grips the back of his neck, encouraging the steady grind, “That’s it - just like that. Fuck.”

The sight is hypnotic, tender flesh accepting him without a struggle, hot around his knuckles, “Feels good, doesn’t it?” He chuckles at the irritated glare Hux throws over his shoulder, fucking the defiance out of him with a twist of fingers that makes his mouth go slack.

He lands a slap to an asscheek to watch the bounce and savors the way the skin mottles. The snarl that leaves him when Hux pushes back, lifting his hips, is instinctual. A beast roars to life inside his chest, demanding blood. Beneath his palm, Hux stutters out a breath, surprised at his own pleasure.

He’s perfect and looking at him, Kylo knows he’d tear apart anyone else who would try to have him. Robbed of patience, he tumbles them over, putting Hux on his hands and knees. Ass lifted, he shudders, face turned to watch over his shoulder. Kylo burns the image into his memories, catching Hux by the hips with unforgiving hands. Riding the crease of his ass, he teases the head of his cock along slick skin, chasing the drag. Slowly, unerringly, he presses into the other.

If Hux’s own admission hadn’t given him away, his body would have. Virgin tight, the slide in is exhilarating, slick-hot and perfect. Kylo groans, his balls drawing suddenly taut, and drags on the tatters of his control. It’s an effort to keep from slamming in, his pulse frantic as Hux takes more and more of him into his body. The redhead groans, low and breathy, his back bowing against the onslaught.

Keeping his hips still, he lets the other work himself back on his cock, greedy for it. Kylo groans, staring at the place they’re joined, pushing in and in, “How well you take it.” His voice is wrecked, guttural as he surges over Hux, trapping him to the bed, “You were made for this. For _me_.”

With a sudden thrust, he bottoms out, sinking home. They both cry out, and Hux clutches the sheets, pinned in place by the hard flesh filling him up. For a long moment that’s how they stay, with Hux almost too tight around his dick and Kylo panting hotly in his ear. The pleasure is unbearable, held static and all the more potent for the wavering of his mental shields. He’s in Hux, body, mind, and Hux is in him - want and heat and raw-nerved need blurred into one.

Cursing, Kylo thrusts. He can’t help moving, not when it feels so good, and is rewarded by the unlocking of Hux’s spine. His entire body turns pliant, arching into Kylo’s own. Together they chase release, fit together in a sweaty tangle. Skin on skin, the curve of Hux’s ass in the cradle of his pelvis, it all bleeds into white-hot sensation. He ruts deep, loathe to pull out any more than he has to, and digs bruises into a pale waist.

Fast and hard, heavy and aching, he fucks his hips forward, locking his arms around Hux’s chest. Each thrush jars the other forward, jostling them up the bed until Kylo bears him down, holding him in place to take all he gives. He works a litany of hurt, hungry sounds from the other, pace unrelenting. He’s so hard the friction is almost agony, a luxurious haze of pressure and heat waiting to combust.

A shift of his knee spreads Hux wider, changes the angle into something electric. It shudders through them both, making Hux tighten around him, throbbing with each roll of his thumb over a stiff nipple. To silence himself, he bites down on the column of Hux’s throat, wounding him with his teeth. The pain only intensifies them, makes Hux sob in pleasure and roll his hips. With both palms flat to his chest, Kylo uses the leverage to keep Hux close, securing him on his cock, inescapable and claiming.

Despite his best intentions, it isn’t long before the tension between his hips begins to wind tight. Leaning back, he rides hard, unable to catch his breath or stop the rush. He focuses on the angle, pounding into the other until he falls apart, shocked into cumming with a cry. It’s his own downfall, milking the orgasm from him with a violence that’s frightening. He loses his rhythm, his cock jerking and buried deep.

Growling, he fills the other with his seed, a claim of ownership he can’t erase. 

\---

The aftermath is savage. Bruised skin and bite marks; welts and sweat and blood. Lounged on his side, Kylo inspects the damage, running his fingertips over the shape of his teeth on Hux’s shoulder. Exhausted, the redhead sleeps deeply, unguarded and vulnerable. No sign of his virginity remains. Purring, the Knight glides a hand between his thighs, eager to feel the evidence.

Although it’s hardly been an hour, his cock is eager, thickening at the debauched image. There is no escape now. The General is his.

Surprised to find blue eyes tracking him, half-lidded and knowing, Kylo raises a brow. Hux snorts, forever exasperated, but there’s a smile tucked into the corner of his mouth and an ease to his posture that spreads warmth through Kylo’s chest.

Leering, he shifts his grip, nudging open Hux’s thighs. The redhead huffs, voice throaty with disuse.

“Already?”

In reply, Kylo settles himself between pale legs, pushing his knee up. His fingers slide in easily where Hux is raw and soft, filthy with cum, testing the give. Sore, Hux hisses, shifting away, but still tilts his hips when Kylo leans down. He welcomes him with a sigh, lips parting for a kiss.

Enveloped in heat, the Knight complies, drinking in the murmur of his name, and begins to move.


End file.
